


Xanax

by LokiofJotunheim



Series: Avengers Adventures [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiofJotunheim/pseuds/LokiofJotunheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce needs a vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xanax

Tony tossed another empty tray at Bruce. “ You need a vacation.”  
“I was on a vacation until shield dragged me back here. “ Bruce retorted, biting the inside of his cheek to prevent a smile. He didn’t need to encourage Tony’s antics anymore than the others did.  
“I’m serious, go to like, a club and find a girl.”  
“You know I can’t do that, heart rate Stark.”  
“Take a Xanax.“  
He replied, spying Steve through the glass observation wall. “Ohp, Here comes the big boss, act like you’re busy.“ Tony settled back into fiddling with some million dollar piece of equipment.  
“Xanax? Really? Do you hear yourself?” Bruce asked, finishing his question as the soft automatic hiss of the doors announced Steve's presence.  
“You harrassing him again Tony?” Steve smiled, sliding into an unoccupied chair. His arms folding across his broad chest.   
“Me? Never.” He lied, Bruce laughing.   
“He told me to get laid. Apparently, I am too tense.” Bruce leaned in to view a slide on his microscope. “Sadly, He is not wrong.”   
Steve Looked from mechanic to biochemist. Then back to mechamic. “What about the heart rate thing?”  
“Xanax.” Tony answered. “ Just a small dose to keep him mellow, you know, so he can still get it up.”   
Tony barely dogged the empty work tray that was thrown back at him. “Xanax will not affect my functions. Technically I don't need anything so long as I take it slow. “ His cheeks had tinged pink. “The main issue is finding a girl who actually understands that I need it taken slow. Most wome like it rough now a days.”  
“So try a guy.” Steve offered.   
Both the mechanic and the biochemist stared at the super soldier, a tad dumbfounded.  
Tony broke the silence first. “My, how very...progressive of you Captain.” He turned to face him head on.   
“You know of any guy that would sleep with a rage machine?”  
“I would.” He answered. “I'm not picky.” It wasn't like he hadn't thought about it. His own cheeks went a darker shade as he realized what he had just offered to do. “ I-I mean..” he stuttered. “ Only if you were into it. “  
“I'm into it.” Tony cut Steve off. “Here's what we can do, I- “  
“Ahem!” Bruce cleared his throat, staring at the billionaire. “What if I don't want to sleep with Steve?”  
“You don't want a piece of this walking Doritos shaped muscle?”   
“Never call me that again.” Steve stood, dressed in jeans and an impossibly tight shirt which Nat insisted was fashionable for the times, he did look delicious.   
“No, I mean, I would totally sleep with Steve, but-”   
“Good. It's settled. You two fuck, and I'll watch and make sure he isn't in danger.” Tony offered, smug.   
“You will watch nothing,” Bruce corrected. He glanced at Steve, an apology for Tony's behavior on his lips. Steve beat him to speaking.  
“I don't mind being watched, but I'd rather Tony join.”   
The billionaire dropped the heavy piece of machinery he had been working on. “You what?” Bruce and he had spoken in unison.   
“I'd like it if I could have both. Or no deal, Bruce stays tense, and tony stays grouchy.”   
Tony and Bruce glanced at each other before Tony replied. “I'm in if Bruce is. “ Then both chocolate eyes, and blue the color of arctic ice were trained on banner.   
“Fuck it, I'm in.” He set his glasses down on the work table, standing to join the others. So, how do we d-” Steve pulled the Biochemist against his chest, sealing his lips against his in a slow kiss.   
Tony's eyes went wide. He hadn't expected the Captain to be so forward about it. The way Steve grabbed Bruce had left him feeling very left out. Stepping forward he stepped behind banner, circling his hands around his middle and slowly unbuttoning that damn purple shirt.   
Bruce tensed before he gave over to the kiss, his jaw going lax to let Steve explore his mouth with his tongue. For being on ice 70 years, Steve was a damn good kisser. He felt Tony's hand slip low, undoing his pants slowly, sliding in to grip his hardening shaft. Slow strokes of a calloused hand, soft lips along his own and another set along his neck. Bruce moaned, sinking into relaxed compliancy. He let himself be ravished, Steve's hands skimming around his hips and dipping into his slacked pants. As his hands squeezed his ass, Steve dropped to his knees. Tony groaned at the sight, holding Bruce's now erect length in place for Steve to wrap his lips around the shaft. Bruce's eyes fell shut in response to the warm heat of his mouth, a moan leaving him as his hips bucked forward. Tony's hands slid up his chest, through the soft curls across his chest, until his fingers found Bruce's nipples. He pulled, twisting and teasing as steve worked along his shaft until his nose pressed to the soft thatch of curls at the base of his cock. Panting, Bruce warned him he was going to come. Just as the heat became to much...

He woke up. Brown eyes wide and a sheen of sweat coating his torso. He lifted the sheets, groaning and feeling like a teenager. “Seriously?”   
A wet dream. Including not one, but two of his teammates. Closing his eyes, he desperately tried to go back and return to that dream. No point in wasting it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos!


End file.
